Users who enjoy watching music videos and/or listening to music (or other content) may subscribe to a television service operated by a television operator (e.g., cable TV operator) that provides access to such content. Such a television service may give the user the ability to listen to a variety of content (e.g., a variety of genres of music and/or a variety of genres of music videos). As one non-limiting example, the television service may include a number of linear channels dedicated to music programming from one or more content providers. The television service may also provide a video on demand service.